Omegle RP
by Music Child 29
Summary: Just a random RP collab done on Omegle. Ereri. (Levi x Eren) Rated T? Thinking about making this a one shots series. Thoughts? (I also am sharing this on Wattpad!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was Rping on and I met a Stranger who did all of the Levi lines. They also started this thing... I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE IT INTO A SHORT STORY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! Also, if the person I met ever reads this, let me know so I can give you credit. -Music Child 29**_

Levi was exploring the Scout Regiment's castle, it had only been a few days since they actually claimed the castle for their base. He knew most of recruits were out training with Erwin and the rest, leaving only the brat and him alone. He hissing in disgust at the dirt and mud on the floor, knowing full well that it was either the brat or one of his friends "Fucking brats" The Corporal said under his breath with a hiss, staring at the ground where the mess was "Yeager, clean this mess" He shouted, knowing full well that the titan shifter could hear him

"Yes Sir." Eren said coming into the Corporal's view. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"That's mud Eren, a broom won't do shit" Levi said, grabbing Eren by his shoulder hard enough to make him flinch. The Corporal leaving for only a few seconds to get him a rag and a bucket of water "I told you to clean the floors, it should have of been done by now"

"S-Sorry sir!" Eren said grabbing the rag and dunking it in the bucket of water. Eren scrubbed the floor quickly while the Corporal watched.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even worth the effort. The only reason we keep you around is because you're our last chance of living" Levi scowled, the lack of sleep he got obviously talking "And Hanji won't allow me to get rid of you, because she thinks that she can do experiments if you even go to crazy and get stuck in your titan form"

"I-I-I... I'm extremely sorry Sir. I don't mean to be worthless. I... I just want to do my best and help to save humanity." Eren said, feeling quite nervous.

"Just be happy that you're special, brat. If you weren't I guarantee you would've been dead by now" Levi snorted, staring down at Eren "How come you're so angry all the time? You act like a big shot everywhere but when I'm around you're just a scared kitten" He asked, actually taking interest

Eren looked down quickly before the light blush on his cheeks could become noticeable. "There's no reason." Eren said softly. "It's just the way things work. Being angry makes me tired." Eren lied.

"So you're telling me that every time you're around me you're tired, pathetic" Levi said with a yawn, ignoring the blush on Eren's face. The Corporal going silent for a few seconds but then grabbing Eren by his jacket, pulling him up and staring into his eyes "Tell me the truth, brat"

"AH! W-What's to tell? I already told you the truth!" Eren knew Levi could see straight through his lie.

"I've been doing this for fifteen years, Eren. I'm not dumb" Levi said, staring at Eren like he was staring into his soul. He then leaning back against the wall and calming himself, but still staring at Eren "Tell me or I'll give you cleaning duty for the entire castle"

"...Um... If I told you... you'd give me cleaning duty anyways..." Eren muttered as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Well that's not going to fucking do anything good for you anyway, is it?" Corporal asked, staring at him still as he dusted off some of the ground with his shoe. Only to go back to stare at Eren, knowing that he would be breaking at any moment. Levi was able to do that with everyone, everyone except for Erwin, who was the only person who wasn't terrified of the Corporal.

"...I love you..." Eren muttered under his breath, hoping the Corporal couldn't hear him. His blush grew from a faint pink to a bright red. 'Please don't hear me. Please...' Eren thought as he peeked up at the man before him.

"You're fucking dumb Eren" Levi said, unaffected by the words as he continued to stare up at the titan shifter. Only a few seconds he grabbed Eren by his collar, dragging him down to give him a gentle peck on his lips before separating Eren's lips with his tongue. He exploring Eren's mouth and almost fighting with the younger's tongue. After a few minutes he pulling away and wiping the drool off his own face.

"W-Wh-Wha-" Eren couldn't find the words to speak anymore. Did the Corporal just return his feelings? Eren smiled.

"You're dumb, Eren" Levi repeated with a smirk "I knew this weeks ago, you're not so good at hiding your feelings" Corporal said, his smirk fading as per usual

"You knew? What gave it away?" Eren asked as his cheeks started to burn.

"The way you looked at me, the way you talked to me, the way you fell apart when you would even be near me" Levi cocked his face back up to Eren's

"Oh." Eren said softly. He took a single second, to peck the Corporal on the lips.

_**A/N: I know the ending is crap but I had no other ideas and they went offline so we couldn't continue or anything...**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M BACK! This time I have the name of the person I RP'd with! AndyAnarchy2446! Thank you so much for making this chapter possible! This is a Modern time AU! ENJOY!

Eren groaned and shook, rolling over a bit in the bed and mumbling things quietly. Frankly, he looked possessed. "L-Levi.." He muttered, becoming more antsy by the second, he was terrified and looked as if he'd spring up, screaming any second.

"What is it Eren?" Levi yawned as he rolled over to face his lover. The boy was still asleep.

He yelped and squirmed, being awoken by the other's voice. He was in his own world at the time. He thrashed and fell of the bed on his face, just lying there, panting and whimpering.

Levi looked over the edge of the bed and sighed. "Eren? Eren are you okay?" Levi whispered. He reached over and poked the other.

Eren jumped at the touch, backing up into a corner before he realized who it was. He crawled back over slowly, getting only a few inches before breaking into tears on the floor.

Levi sighed and climbed out of his warm bed. He sat with Eren on the floor. "What's wrong Eren?" Levi asked softly.

Eren climbed into his lap, holding onto him tightly. "I-I.. You... We were inside.. inside walls.. we were trapped.." He muttered, almost trying himself to believe what was real and what was dreamed up. It was just so real for him. Too real.

"Trapped inside of walls? Eren don't be ridiculous." Levi said hugging Eren against his chest. He could feel Eren shaking.

He sniffled, the hair on the back of his neck was sticking up still and he didn't know what to do with all this pent up adrenaline. "It was so scary Levi.. I didn't know what to do. We were just trapped in there like cattle. I couldn't get out.."

"Eren? What was keeping us there? Why couldn't we just walk out?" Levi asked as he pet Eren's hair.

"Me.." He mumbled. "Somewhere in there I turned to something... something that looked human but was taller than a building... and once I tried breaking the walls to get out... you vanished, the wall fell and you were under it.. I was so tall that I couldn't hear you screaming for me.." He felt a chill run down his spine.

"You... killed me?" Levi asked slightly shocked. "Eren... That would never happen. You would never hurt me on purpose." Levi said quickly.

He sniffled and clung to him. "I.. shouldn't have said anything.. I'm sorry Levi.."

"It's fine Eren... Just calm down." Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

Eren nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry.."

"Are you better now?" Levi asked looking into Eren's eyes.

Eren shrugged. "A bit.. It was just so scary.." He sighed, breathing in Levi's cologne.

"I'd probably be scared to." Levi muttered. He smirked a little when he saw that Eren had calmed down. Even if it was a little, it was better then before.

Eren smiled softly up at him, his tears still staining his face as he did. "But you're never scared."

"O-of course I'm never scared! When was the last time I was scared?" Levi scoffed.

"When Erwin jumped out at you in the movie theater when we were seeing that old horror movie." He giggled.

"That doesn't count!" Levi defended as his cheeks burned red. "Being scared by Erwin never counts!"

"Why not?" He pouted slightly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Because it's Erwin." Levi smiled

"So?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Didn't you scare me? Just last week?" Levi asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." He giggled, when I hid in the closet for you after your shower."

"It wasn't funny! I was naked!" Levi chuckled.

"And you almost pissed yourself." He laughed, grinning up at him.

"Did not! If anything, I nearly threw you out the window." Levi smiled looking down at Eren.

Eren pouted. "You wouldn't do that." He teased.

"Wanna see me do it?" Levi smirked. He picked up Eren and carried him towards the window.

He squealed and clutched onto him. "Levi, don't!" He squeaked, holding on for dear life and squirming.

Levi laughed softly. "Stop squirming. If you keep doing that, I really will drop you out the window."

Eren obeyed, holding onto him tightly and burying his face in his chest.

Levi carried Eren over to the bed and tucked him in. "Try to get some sleep now." Levi kissed Eren's forehead and lied down next to him.

Eren nodded and snuggled into Levi's chest, smiling sweetly as he got close.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him as close as possible. "Before I forget, tomorrow, we're going to the movies. This time, without Erwin."

"What are we going to see?" He asked, his eyes brightening up.

"Whatever you want to see." Levi smiled.

"We'll look in the morning then." He smiled, kissing Levi's chin.

"Alright... I love you Eren." Levi whispered.

"I love you more, Levi." He smiled, holding him tightly, as if he was afraid he'd fade away.

"Eren..." Levi muttered.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up to him.

"I can't breathe if you're holding me that tight."

"oh.. sorry.." He mumbled, letting go.

"It's fine now. Just go to sleep." Levi said letting his eyelids close.

Eren sighed in agreement, closing his eyes.

The end!

You: Quick question. I'm working on an Omegle RP story on . I wanted to know if it would be alright to post this on there?

Stranger: Knock yourself out. I have an account there if you wanna accredit me?

You: Sure. What's your account name?

Stranger: AndyAnarchy2446

You: Alright! My name is Music Child 29. I'll try and get it up as soon as possible. I'll message you when I'm done with editing and everything. :)

Stranger: Thanks! Have a good night!

You: You too!


	3. Chapter 3

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7e5c6b31cb2c6208abd43dc54ca5d056"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/N: OMG THIS IS SO OLD! I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT IT! I had it saved as a draft, it was all edited and waiting patiently to be posted. BUT I FORGOT ABOUT IT!/em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="41b35b075a74e62aa757c0bb76fa3eb5"Levi walked down the busy streets towards a cafe. Some people just didn't know how to walk without shoulder checking someone every second. He let out a sigh as he stepped into the cozy cafe and sat himself then ordered a tea.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c65e96a9ecc397c96a7b02808e7973ef"Eren was one of the few workers that day. Everyone else either had the day off or was on vacation. He was somewhat bored since there weren't many people in the café that day. He just wanted to get off work and go home.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="937f115e502a6422bc6f3be6ce980d11"Levi sighed happily when one worker set his tea down. He thanked the person and started drinking it before his eyes landed on a brunette that almost made him spit his tea out but kept his composer as he casually stared at the male.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5ecb945cf968e2378af792504b7c3c85"Eren picked up a plate of free samples and stumbled a bit. The things were freaking heavy! He walked to the table where Levi sat and looked to see the man staring at him. He brushed it off and smiled. "Would you like a free sample?" Eren asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4ad8e63f4d25afe7dbf61dbc03337e01"Levi looked up at Eren and eyed the food. "Hm I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" He said as he took a sample and gave a small nod to the brunette as a silent thanks before looking at the food and trying it.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1a2d997f82cde002fc0054040464309d"Eren smiled again before he continued around the café with his plate of samples. He had tried them yesterday and hated it. It was to plain for his taste. He finished handing out the samples and went back to behind the counter.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ab98a1e49fca27731c8a024fa99f2f5e"Levi couldn't help but think of the workers eyes. How was a eye color like that genetically possible? He questioned in his mind before brushing it off and drinking his tea again while looking out the window he was seated next to.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a8245c1db8b42047a14c178e08416bc"Eren continued his workly duties and sighed. They were out of napkins again. He left the counter and went into the back to get more. When he came back, he tripped and started to fall. He landed harshly on the floor before getting up and slowly starting to pick up the mess he had made.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6c4c299aff82e54f8e26888f413d754e"Levi saw the mess and Eren's fall and internally screamed as his clean freak side kicked in. He stood and swiftly made his way over before helping the brunette pick up all the spilled napkins and handed them back to Eren. "Are you okay?" He questioned knowing the kid had taken a harsh fall.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1cc0eed1674b45dc4eae407b637c7ed2""Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Eren smiled lightly as he stood up. He knew that if Jean had been working that day he'd never hear the end of it. "I'm Eren." Eren said looking down at the man. "What's your name?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4a0fded0c0924812a425d47745b8e260"Levi also stood and frowned at how much taller Eren was and said, "I'm Levi." And stared at him with the same expression he would give anyone and crossed his arms loosely.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e4c9a97ada7699a0ff1cd3ef234ee60c""Well Levi. Thank you for helping me. And it wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while." Eren joked as he poked Levi's forehead.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f7cd348a200378b8f6c16ca244784bcf"Levi raised a eyebrow as the other poked his forehead and just for the brats amusement gave a small smile "You're welcome. Wouldn't hurt to watch where you step every once in a while." He lightly teased back.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3b8cd094837a318a93f781cd3d9ff152"Eren faked being hurt. "Ouch. That hurt. Right here." Eren pointed to his chest before he lightly laughed.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="01f54c6a119b429ebbcfbe6b99a901cc"Levi smiled a genuine smile. Something he had not done in a long time and nodded. "Awe you poor baby."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0160cdbe1f10e7c161e8daf062012e1b""If I'm a baby, that makes you my daddy." Eren snickered. "Can I have a bottle of milk Daddy?" Eren asked before he burst out laughing.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="762dfb88a2241ed9f8564c51a4412cf7"Levi chuckled quietly and shook his head and said "Only if a bottle of milk translates to 'Can I have your number?' Then maybe I will just give it to you." He teased and chuckled.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3ff7c4e49735d562973131de96ffeb03""Alright." Eren took a napkin from a nearby table and wrote his number on it.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8166826b95ce20add81229b68e9bf901""Here's my number. Give me a call sometime." He smiled and handed it to Levi.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b6163303c879b88e35d0469963f6323c"Levi smiled and grabbed a napkin and wrote his number down also and handed it to Eren. "I tend to forget a lot of things so you may be the one calling me." He said and smiled before putting Eren's number in his pocket.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4bd898d05b2c7ebc918090647eb20157""And here I thought I was the scatterbrain." Eren teased. "Alright, is it alright if I call you tonight?" He asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aea70851442b18797fb8deceb64165bc"Levi nodded and chuckled "Sure. Calling me tonight would be fine, and hey just so you know you are a scatterbrain brat." He teased as he turned and finished his tea then headed for the door a small smile on his face.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6c5b2c375eac8bcee71b7268af7a8d1c"Eren smiled before turning back to his work. Tonight's phone call was going to be, F. U. N. He looked at Levi's phone number and entered it into his phone so he didn't lose it.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="40ec98be5d1becb796cd6c7b4a7dd5e3"Levi headed home and walked inside. He also put Eren's number in his phone and went to sit on the couch and watch tv. It wasn't like he could clean because his house was already spotless.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec01e7985979778889a7acb089d6b9d6"Eren's shift finished early and he pulled out his phone. Three missed calls from Mikasa, and a text from Armin. He ignored them both and went into his contacts. He pressed call once he reached Levi's name.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b5745884cadb7caa581de40ebc3f4f3"Levi had been in the middle of folding some laundry when his phone rang. He leaned forward and answered it already knowing who it was. "Hello?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac7c999313c13a1dbcef7274aa25bce6""Hi Levi!" Eren smiled when he heard Levi's voice. "I got off work early so I though, why not call you early?" He grinned.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0a629b8191a437225b8ddf61fffe653d"Levi smiled like a idiot. "Is that so?" He questioned keeping his voice normal with a hint of amusement in it.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8bafa8e15004afd9e31812ab24e4ce68""Yeah. I'm walking home right now." Eren said as he looked towards the sky.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="07a25a056fd821abf55bf44976b58fc6"Levi looked out his window and said, "You better hurry before it gets dark." And gave a small chuckle.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="48adfb8b80b65319dcbc339d380dba14""Yeah, I missed the city bus and my sister, Mikasa, is out of town so she can't give me a ride." Eren pouted.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b14a0e16ac682df653916fc57e0e427e"Levi hummed "I could always give you a ride if you need one. I live like a block away from the coffee shop." He offered.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c8021026e4907a36518ca69bea9b2c0d""Really? I'm right around that area now. Where do you live?" Eren asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2954e60a8146c18533bab929fff3fde4"Levi smiled. "I live at The Walls Apartment complex. It's not exactly hard to miss." He said and chuckled.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c0416d5573d429243f28e816f3fe9606""Alright. Meet me at the door, I'm almost there." Eren said as he started walking a little faster.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8cc8583393598dc2c7d95f5faa7503bd"Levi nodded. "Okay." And hung up then walked to the front door to meet the brunette.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bc4a7bb5fecb91583ade41d050d11ffc"Eren arrived at the apartment complex and smiled when he saw Levi waiting for him. "Hey." Eren smiled as he approached the shorter man.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c75aeefe3c3d9335c9c1330d7cb0c84"Levi smiled up at Eren. "Hi there." He said as he, ran a hand through his black hair.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6fd8cd1bc02c330518598fc35e7d1310""So, are you gonna drive me home or make me spend the night instead?" Eren asked with a smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d53cf26e250c162e0daff752f462e255"Levi chuckles and said, "Depends on what you want." He tilted his head slightly while staring up at Eren.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ad97125f65c4feb08d8d4bf10844c26d" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a79e73ec20d620a586236ef9962e9bff""If you'll let me stay, I think I trust you enough to let me spend the night. I don't think you want to drive me half way across the city just to get me home." Eren joked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fee08c7eacc70c6654d61f0fad5e6f66" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3e148467f429544837aa8db7878a53d0"Levi smiled. "Alright come on brat." He said turning around and waving his hand over shoulder as a gesture for Eren to follow. He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b998bde89d8df25d3328347c8961e238" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="47d74f0541b70df177e08b011894e355"Eren looked around him and laughed. "I didn't think you were a clean freak Levi." Eren laughed. Everything was orderly and clean. Not a single thing out of place, and not a single speck of dust to be seendiv  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ab7b338771e07d34fddca224dbbdcb4c" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7570aa41be0ce5157908ae82f66eb453"Levi smiled and turned around. "Would you rather be staying in a dirty room for the night?" He teased and walked to get Eren some clothes to sleep in. He grabbed his largest pair of pants and shirt before tossing them at Eren.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="80a229ba118db0b95c0bca8c18a728db" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fc59b89d20f28cfd62d3488ebb3529c2""If I was going to be staying in a dirty room, I'd be at home." Eren said looking at the clothes in his hands. "Where do I change?" He asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4f0ae33ae243434e9515c5bc9c9ea105" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2a39b0ff27eec45ce3649f62f3e26b25"Levi pointed o a bathroom down the hall. "Just down there. Door should be open." He stated and went to sit on the couch and watch the comedy that was still playing.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="51ce209197b85604852fd81e3e266dcb" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6073e23368bd855967d358db2a85e764"Eren walked down the hall and pushed open one of the doors. It was a bedroom. He glanced down the hall to make sure Levi couldn't see him. When he was sure it was safe, he walked inside.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2736183c29493f0e326dcb1c001b0858" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cb57de50e215b58e3360b06c6091d6e8"Levi mindlessly scrolled through his phone then set it aside and looked back up at the Tv and sighed quietly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aa205d4b51232f3307f90adc5e21277a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2f81eaf1bf38bda33ed22fc599d0ba4"Eren looked around him. The bedroom was just as he expected it, clean. He shook his head and put the clothes on the foot of the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants before turning to the clothes Levi gave him and started to get dressed.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e029f2e44a56c3a7dc413dab2a042f5e" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="19d2a7a4eab2b72c4ef67938171ba9f4"Levi looked around his house before stretching his arms up to the sky to crack his back.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb7fa7eda32518da8e1d6822bee349c3" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b5b179daab56ad2e73d8d3de5b3f7f59"Eren pulled on the last of the clothes and folded his other clothes the best he could. He walked out and sat next to Levi on the couch.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7ce92c6f7f80feca57e9a933c049bd68" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a213de3f43d320c70d11e46462b753dc"Levi looked over at Eren then observed the clothes he was wearing and chuckling as they looked three times to small on the brunette.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="39ca2be650585577f3c09070ae822bd3" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="97754ed9564997ec78d0cffb01f04b47""I feel like you gave me these tiny clothes on purpose." Eren teased. "I have never had my pants hug my legs like this before. Is this what it's like to wear skinny jeans?" He asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b384a1f636460d326e8bbfb00bed50de" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bd694a3ef0036dd609ce0264e8675a4f""No, those are my biggest clothes I have. I swear, and yes I guess that's kind of like what skinny jeans are." Levi commented and shrugged then looked up at Eren's eyes again before looking at the tv.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7c4516239b61b4298cd94f034e550712" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f96a1c44c2fa23ec16fb94faaf160b73""I take it you like my eyes." Eren said. "You keep looking into them. Are my eyes that pretty?" Eren teased.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="edbf120883688bce0a608c09ca4e3f77" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ebc038ba3051a80742d77be0f478d9a"Levi looked at Eren and rolled his eyes. "Yes brat your eyes are that pretty"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e20352dcf1ef247c4eab10ad874a0049" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b948a92d7a0947a2da6ccae0dfda01a""That's good. I think you have pretty eyes too." Eren smiled.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1e34308866f192784e5659da61849456"Levi scoffed. "My eyes are not pretty. But thanks anyways"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85f948ff892b1fa83d90887eb5ee1fbc" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="689fbeb678f5166c46646e00786e88e6""Beautiful? Handsome? Unique?" Eren asked, trying to think of a word for Levi's eyes.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="265b2fcfb6575958e0ed4ada7ceb7378" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d8ea1351a266352ed99dc567089ddf92"Levi chuckled and looked at Eren and smiled then raised a eyebrow.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7bc7879244dc107d251d7641aa6ab4fe" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe99d080b0650627d3588d67a8898510""Whatever, I'll think of a word eventually." Eren shrugged. He looked over at the tv and tilted his head. "What are we watching?" He asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8b2c3ea7cb85b5b1ebe9526d3c8ccbd2"Levi looked back at the Tv also. "I'm not entirely sure. Some stupid comedy that's not even funny"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="07ad126d48df61da7db83215d7e1f4f6" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6eec730ad9e11a07496c13e5d6a64342""Not a lot of stuff on tv is funny. Usually it's just stupid people doing stupid things." Eren commented.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f3b79eaffea8a6405c14615b312b295e" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c780d690d8bb66ba9de1b2ba1065fcc0"Levi nodded. "Yeah you're one hundred percent right on that." He moved his gaze to look around his own apartment again,div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e326feb4d3d886adc27cf46e3ece0a70" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6375c2a698cb69e2bd4344ef0634aa42""So... Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Eren asked.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="04feae28e0c12178d5a5e54bab13d67c"Levi bit the inside of his lip. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2a0846e1bd7523fdf8ed8b1db9fd8720" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d895d9194dcd725c2d44fa8b590b9429"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AN: UGH! THIS IS THE WORST! We disconnected before we could finish! But anways, I want YOU to finish the story! What happens? Does Eren sleep walk and cuddle with Levi in his sleep? Does Levi kick Eren out for snoring?! WHAT HAPPENS I WANT TO KNOW!/em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d3aae8929ad05b673ac69aea2d7ea7c" div 


	4. Chapter 4 (PS I really didn't care)

**WARNING! WE DIDN'T FUCKING CARE! THIS CAN POSSIBLY GET DIRTY!**

**So, someone messaged me the URL for a different site. It was I checked it out and it was pretty cool. But I was on there super late so, here it is. Unedited. From 4:30 to 5 am. Jean vs Eren. (PS: Not Ereri) (PSS: I was Eren XD)**

This is a conversation between Jean and Eren Jaeger.

Jean: EREN.

Eren Jaeger: HORSE FACE!

Jean: M8

Jean: I WILL END YOU

Eren Jaeger: BRING IT! I'LL TEAR YOU IN HALF! JUST LIKE MARCO!

Jean: BITCH

Eren Jaeger: BRING IT! I'LL GO TITAN ON YOU!

Jean: ILL TEAR YOU APART JUST LIKE YOUR MOM

Eren Jaeger: Now that was just uncalled for. ]

Eren Jaeger: ]:

Jean: B-but marco eren

Jean: he was my best friend

Eren Jaeger: I know... I know... *Sobs*

Jean: *sobs also*

Eren Jaeger: WE WILL AVENGE THEM!

Jean: YES.

Jean: TAKE THEM DOWN

Jean: PROTECT THE BEAUTIFUL ONES

Jean: AND THE ONES WHO SHOULD NOT DIE

Eren Jaeger: BURN THEIR WOMENS AND RAPE THEIR CHURCHES!

Jean: Wow. Dude.

Eren Jaeger: Wait... BURN THEIR CHURCHES AND RAPE THEIR WOMEN!

Jean: Dude

Jean: you gotta calm down

Eren Jaeger: Sorry...

Jean: you need a hug?

Eren Jaeger: Yeah...

Jean: BECAUSE YOURE NOT GETTING ONE FROM ME

Eren Jaeger: DAMMIT!

Jean: AHAHAHA

Eren Jaeger: FINE, I'LL GET ONE FROM MIKASA AND LEVI!

Jean: NO

Jean: WAIT

Jean: MIKASA

Eren Jaeger: SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!

Jean: THE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL FROM ABOVE

Jean: THE GODDESS WHO WALKS THIS EARTH AS A HUMAN

Jean: you know who will never love you?

Eren Jaeger: Who?

Jean: your dad

Eren Jaeger: DAMMIT JEAN!

Eren Jaeger: I WILL FUCKING EAT YOU!

Jean: HAHAHA

Jean: where though Jaeger?

Jean: why don't I take you down under ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

Eren Jaeger: NO!

Eren Jaeger: I'LL EAT YOUR MOM! BECAUSE SHE'S STILL ALIVE!

Jean: NO DONT EAT MY MOM

Eren Jaeger: I'LL EAT HER, BITCH!

Jean: BITCH ILL MARRY ARMIN

Jean: I WILL HAVE HIS ADOPTED BABIE

Jean: BABIES*

Eren Jaeger: GO FOR IT! I HOPE YOU'RE BOTH HAPPY TOGETHER!

Jean: BUT THEN

Jean: I WILL MARRY MIKASA AFTER ARMIN

Jean: AND HAVE HER REAL BABIES

Eren Jaeger: NO YOU WON'T!

Eren Jaeger: I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE THEN!

Jean: (I have no idea where I'm going with this tbh.)

Eren Jaeger: (Neither do I...)

Jean: but

Jean: (I'm just.. Rolling with it :,) )

Eren Jaeger: (Same)

Jean: BUT THEN JAEGER

Jean: I WILL marry you.

Eren Jaeger: FUCK NO!

Eren Jaeger: I'LL BE MARRIED TO LEVI BY THEN!

Jean: NO

Jean: I WILL MARRY LEVI BEFORE YOU

Eren Jaeger: BITCH I'LL CUT YOU!

Jean: I AM THE ALPHA

Eren Jaeger: NO! YOU ARE OMEGA!

Jean: NO

Jean: I AM HOTTER

Jean: I mean

Jean: look at me

Eren Jaeger: YOUR SO HOT YOU'RE A FUCKING TITAN! AND IF YOU'RE A TITAN, THEN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Jean: Yes but eren

Jean: you litterally are a Titan sk

Jean: so*

Eren Jaeger: Shut up.

Jean: no

Jean: never

Eren Jaeger: I AM A TEEN TITAN!

Jean: YOU ARE STAR FIRE

Eren Jaeger: FUCK NO! I'M THE BEASTBOY TO LEVI'S RAVEN!

Jean: NAH

Jean: MIKASA IS RAVEN

Jean: SINCE SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL

Eren Jaeger: NO! SHE'S STAR FIRE!

Jean: SO I MUST BE BEAST BOY

Jean: NO

Eren Jaeger: WE DECIDED THIS SHIT WHEN WE WERE KIDS!

Jean: WHY DUDE

Jean: WAIT

Eren Jaeger: Reasons...

Jean: YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW LEVI

Jean: YOU ARE A LIAR

Eren Jaeger: SHIT!

Eren Jaeger: HE'S DISCOVERED ME!

Jean: THATS RIGHT BITCH

Eren Jaeger: dammit...

Eren Jaeger: WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY! NOT FROM KRISTA OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HER NAME IS! OR FROM MIKASA!

Jean: EREN

Jean: I ONLY LOVED ONE PERSON

Jean: AND THEY DIED

Eren Jaeger: Marco's dead.

Jean: *starts crying*

Jean: i told him no homo...

Jean: but I meant all the homo

Eren Jaeger: OH YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!? GO TELL HEICHOU ON ME?!

Jean: *looks at him with tears in his eyes*

Jean: eren..

Eren Jaeger: Jean?

Jean: If you love someone

Jean: tell them

Eren Jaeger: I will. I'll go tell Heichou soon.

Jean: NO

Eren Jaeger: WHAT!?

Jean: NOT SOON JAEGER

Jean: NOW

Eren Jaeger: FINE! I'LL GO TELL HIM!

Jean: TELL HIM

Jean: YOU MEAN ALL THE HOMO

Jean: *grabs his shoulders*

Jean: all the homo..

Eren Jaeger: *Screams* HEICHOU I LOVE YOU!

Jean: ...

Eren Jaeger: Happy now?

Jean: ...

Jean: ...

Eren Jaeger: I think I broke Jean...

Jean: cool

Eren Jaeger: HAS STOPPED WORKING!

Jean: *blue screen of death*

Eren Jaeger: NOOOOOOOO! JEAN COME BACK!

Eren Jaeger: COOOOMMMEEE BBAAAACKKK!

Jean: (or should I say... Blue jean of death..)

Eren Jaeger: THINK OF THE BABIES JEAN! THINK OF THE BABIES

Eren Jaeger: (oh god... no...)

Jean: HAHAHA JAEGER

Eren Jaeger: FUCK YOU MAN!

Jean: YOU ACTUALLY DO CARE ABOUT ME

Eren Jaeger: SCREW YOU!

Eren Jaeger: stupid horseface... making me think he's dead...

Jean: NO

Jean: I WIN

Jean: I WIN IT ALL

Eren Jaeger: NO! YOU LOSE!

Jean: WIN!

Eren Jaeger: YOU LOSE EVERYTHING!

Eren Jaeger: LOSE!

Jean: I WIN EVERYHINGG

Jean: YOU DO CARE ABOUT ME EREN

Eren Jaeger: I WILL KILL YOU JEAN!

Jean: IM TELLING LEVI

Eren Jaeger: FUCK NO! GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!

Jean: And

Jean: mikasa

Jean: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eren Jaeger: NOOOOO!

Eren Jaeger: IF YOU DON'T TELL YOU CAN DATE HER!

Jean: I DONT WANT MIKASA EREB

Jean: EREN*

Eren Jaeger: THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Jean: i want you ಠUಠ

Eren Jaeger: Jean... *careless whisper in the background* No homo r-right?

Jean: *looks him in the eye* all the homo

Eren Jaeger: The homo... Jean...

Eren Jaeger: FUCK YOU!

Jean: I KNOW YOU DO JAEGER

Eren Jaeger: NO! *runs away screaming*

Jean: GUESS WHO WAS WATCHING JAEGER-POO

Eren Jaeger: *in the distance* WHAT!?

Jean: Your precious heichou

Eren Jaeger: YES!

Jean: *points to him*

Jean: hes gonna think you have no homo

Jean: because you ran away from my homo

Eren Jaeger: I HAVE ALL OF THE HOMO!

Eren Jaeger: YOUR HOMO IS GROSS~!

Jean: YOU WILL NEVER BE AS HOMO AS ME

Jean: I AM ALPHA HOMO

Eren Jaeger: I AM MORE HOMO THAN YOU NITCH!

Eren Jaeger: *BITCH

Jean: NO I AM SO HOMO

Eren Jaeger: I AM THE ALPHA HOMO!

Jean: YOUR HOMO LOOKS STRAIGJT

Eren Jaeger: MY HOMO IS AS STRAIGHT AS A FUCKING RAINBOW!

Eren Jaeger: YOURS IS AS STRAIGHT AS A SWORD!

Jean: AND MINE IS AS HUGE AS ERWINS EYEBROWS

Eren Jaeger: MINE IS AS HUGE AS THE COLOSSAL!

Jean: my dick is as huge as the colossal

Jean: degdeg

Eren Jaeger: Shit dude...

Jean: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*

Jean: it is.

Jean: Dont BELEIVE me?

Jean: just ask armin

Eren Jaeger: How do you keep that thing concealed?

Eren Jaeger: AND WHAT THE FUCK!? ARMIN!?

Jean: Armin and i

Jean: are in a very loving homo

Eren Jaeger: What about Marco?

Jean: marco...

Eren Jaeger: MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Jean: marco would've wanted me to be happy

Eren Jaeger: MARCO'S DEAD BITCH!

Jean: AND WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE TOU TO ARMIN?

Eren Jaeger: ONE THAT FUCKING DIED FOR HIM!

Jean: YOU DONT ASK HIM

Jean: HOW HES GOING?

Eren Jaeger: NO! BECAUSE WE SEE EACH OTHER EVERY DAY!

Jean: YOU DIDNT KNOW ABOUT OUR HOMO

Eren Jaeger: I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS NIGHT LIFE! HE DOESN'T ASK ABOUT MINE, I DON'T ASK ABOUT HIS!

Jean: WELL

Jean: QE ARE HELLA HOMO

Eren Jaeger: YOU CAN'T FUCKING SPELL JEAN!

Eren Jaeger: LOL!

Jean: I AM USING A SMALL IPHONE JAEGER

Eren Jaeger: WELL, PC MASTER RACE N00B!

Jean: (Legit though I'm sorry about me terrible spelling :,) )

Jean: I HAD A PC

Jean: AND IT FUCKING BROKE

Eren Jaeger: (same)

Jean: beCAUSE YOU FELL ON IT

Eren Jaeger: WELL YOU SHOULD'VE MOVED IT!

Jean: HOW THE FUCK

Eren Jaeger: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Jean: WOULD I HAVE KNOWN

Eren Jaeger: YOU SHOULD JUST KNOW NOT TO HAVE BREAKABLE THINGS AROUND!

Jean: BITCh

Eren Jaeger: EREN PROOF YOUR HOUSE LIKE MIKASA!

Jean: LIKE YOUR HEART?

Eren Jaeger: SHUT UP!

Jean: HAHAHA

Eren Jaeger: No, but seriously, Mikasa has baby gates EVERYWHERE. And she locked the cupboards.

Jean: BABY GATES?

Jean: YOU ARE A FUCKING BABY

Jean: AHAHA

Eren Jaeger: I CAN'T GET THEM OPEN! THEY ARE FREAKING WAIST HIGH!

Jean: FUCKING JUMP

Eren Jaeger: I CAN'T! SHE TOOK MY 3DMG!

Jean: JUMP WITHOUT IT YOU BABY

Eren Jaeger: SHE SAID IT WAS TO DANGEROUS! BITCH MY LIFE IS DANGEROUS!

Jean: that is heavy though man I'm sorry

Eren Jaeger: yeah...

Eren Jaeger: Armin's a little better though.

Jean: how so?

Eren Jaeger: He at least lets me keep my gear.

Jean: thats good then

Eren Jaeger: and he gave me a book and crayons.

Eren Jaeger: I drew on his wall.

Eren Jaeger: He's not pleased.

Jean: *trying not to laugh*

Eren Jaeger: And then there's Erwin...I swear, that guy doesn't trust me...

Jean: y-yeah?

Eren Jaeger: He won't let me go anything. He put oven mits on my hands and set me and Hanji in a room for two hours.

Eren Jaeger: *do

Jean: Can you blame him?

Eren Jaeger: HEY! I AM PERFECTLY TRUSTWORTHY! I CAN TURN INTO A FUCKING TITAN!

Jean: tell that to your Boner

Eren Jaeger: SHUT UP!

Eren Jaeger: AT LEAST LEVI TRUSTS ME!

Jean: *points to it*

Eren Jaeger: perv...

Jean: no legit

Eren Jaeger: *covers it* pervert.

Jean: you where

Jean: homo'd by me

Eren Jaeger: fuck you.

Jean: weren't you?

Eren Jaeger: shut up.

Jean: YOU WERE

Jean: AHAHAHA

Eren Jaeger: SHUT UP AND GO EREN PROOF YOUR HOUSE!

Jean: I MIGHT HAVE TO

Eren Jaeger: CAUSE I'M COMING OVER TO FUCK YOU UP!

Jean: LIKE TO FUCK MEN SIDEWAYS TO?

Jean: ME*

Eren Jaeger: NO! TO FUCKING KILL YOU IN TWELVE DIFFERENT WAYS!

Eren Jaeger: YOU'LL LOOK LIKE MARCO BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH!

Jean: AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOH

Jean: YOU*

Eren Jaeger: YOU'LL FINALLY BE TWO HALVES OF A WHOLE!

Jean: YOU'LL LOOK LIKE MARCO ON GRAD NIGHT.

Eren Jaeger: GOOD! HE WAS BEAUTIFUL THEN!

Jean: he really was.

Eren Jaeger: yeah...

Jean: Maco..

Eren Jaeger: I liked Marco...

Eren Jaeger: He was awesome...

Jean: me too

Eren Jaeger: I'm gonna go see if I can get that damn baby gate open. And after that, I'll see if I can get the cupboard open so I can get the cookies...

Jean: (I love snk ;) )

Jean has left the conversation.


End file.
